All the Robins together
by YJ FTW
Summary: Al the Robins and Batgirl are related with Dick being the oldest.But suspicious activity around Gotham has Batman and Robin(Terry) puzzled.What will they do? How is the team going to react? And what is Dick hiding? Total AU. Rated T because I can't go back to jail. (I'M JOKING... or am I? MWHAHAHA
1. VERY IMPORTANT INFO

**HI PEOPLE! This is the other half of YoungJustice13! Everyone on can call me Darkside. The other half of our account is called Angel. Angel is my real life best friend and she wrote Feelin' Crash. I really love going on and I always favorite, so PLEZ do it for me is everything you will need to know about this story. SUPER IMPORTANT!**

** Richard Grayson (Dick) - 18 years old **

**Jason Grayson (Todd) - 14 **

**Tim Grayson (Drake) - 12 **

**Damian Grayson (Wayne, long story involving a drugged Batman and a crazy Talia Al Ghoul) - 10**

** Barbra Grayson (Gordon) -8**

** As you can see, all of the Robins are related, hence the name. Terry** **McGinnis **(if you don't know who that is, you need to Google it right now. it's SUPEZ IMPORTANT!)** is the first and only Robin and is also a part of the Young Justice team. Robin (Terry) is 13 and the rest of the team is the same age. Wally and Robin have the same close relationships, no ships (yet), and Batman is the same age. Oh yeah, and D-Day (that's what I'm going to refer the day their parents fell as) was five years ago. So that means back then, **

**Richard- 13 years old**

** Jason- 9**

** Tim- 7**

** Damian- 5 **

**Barbra- 3**

**So enjoy my story. Oh, and this will not be updated on a schedule and will be updated depending on if people like it. If not, I will update, but not as often. **


	2. Prolgue

**OMG! I am so excited about this story. I had ion my head for a long, long, loooooooong time and I just never got to putting it down on paper. But then i DID write it down and started reading alot of fanfic. Then my best friend Angel, who is the other half of this account, made our account and them i started to type this. So, here is my story.**

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own this story but God knows that I wish that I did :)**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ LINEBREAK**

the Robins together Chapter 1: Prologue

Red X panted as he slipped through the window of his small apartment. He was exhausted from the night's activities** (and no I do not mean sexual activities, sorry I just a'nt that kind of gal)** X first stopped at the Gotham Treasury, who had finally decided to upgrade their security. Upgraded security meant that he actually had to try to hack the system. After spending about 5 minutes(during all of which X mentally cursed himself for taking such a frigging long time), X slipped through the doors, undetected. He headed for the back of the treasury to grab some Xenothium **(Yes, that's really what it's called. I looked it up)**, a highly dangerous chemical which just happened to run the Red X suit** (Duh….). **But the Xenothium had a last sensor which X forgot to hack and he ended up paying for it. Within a few minutes, the Dynamic Duo were on his tail. It took him all night to throw them off his trail. Bats kept trying to pursue him down a dead end and the little birdie boy kept talking, trying to divert his attention. By the time X got back to his apartment, all his siblings were sound asleep in bed, just like he should be. But someone had to be the breadwinner of the family, and Dick being the oldest, had decided it was up to him. He headed to kitchen, specifically to the safe behind the refrigerator. Unknown to the younger kids, Richard had made a high tech safe to hold all the 'goods' he had 'collected'/ traded for on the black market. All in all, there was an extensive collection of goods on the safe, but most of them were used to support Red X. About sixty percent of the money went to saving for his sibling's college education (he didn't want them to only go to community college like he had to) or buying things on the black market to upgrade the suit. The rest went to providing for his family's needs, such as their tiny cramped apartment, food, etc. But X couldn't do nothing and still earn money for his family. He had a couple of jobs and spent all that money to his family's needs. X sighed loudly. He hadn't gotten any sleep this week and it was starting to get to him. Usually, he didn't feel tired after not sleeping for a week. He had been extremely busy doing his three regular jobs- I mean, three straight days of working overtime had to get to a guy eventually. But X knew he had to keep up his stamina. Instead of falling asleep, he drifted into thought.

'I should probably go check on them to make sure no one got kidnapped while I was gone.' X thought. After all, this was Gotham, and no one would hesitate to kidnap an apartment filled with only kids. Quietly, X walked down the hall to check on his three little brothers and his little sister. In the first bedroom Barbra was identified as a lump under the cover, having a happy dream. X chuckled to himself. He remembered the days he used to get sweet dreams. But he hasn't had a sweet dream in five years. He looked at the top of the bunk bed and saw Jason. Jason tried to be a tough kid, he kept the house in order while X was out working. X inwardly smiled, he was glad that Jason could keep order in the house, but he didn't have to go as far as X did to protect them. X headed out of the room and into following room down the hall. Inside was his two youngest brothers, Tim and Damian. Tim was on the top bunk, resting quietly while Damian slept on the bottom, a sad smile graced his face.

X knew he was going to have to wake up early again the next morning, so he gave into the sleepiness in his eyes. He headed to a small closest where he kept his clothes and personal headed inside and quickly stripped himself of his Red X costume, his eyes threatening to give way. He slipped into a ratty gray t-shirt and some old blue sweatpants. No longer was he Red X, but now Richard 'Dick' Grayson- the eldest living Flaying Grayson. He headed to the living room and pulled out the mattress, his own bed** (You know…. Like the kind they use in hotels, you know, the pull out couches, whateves)**. He nearly collapsed onto his makeshift bed. He usually had nights later than this, but tonight his eyes closed almost instantly. It wasn't necessary a bad thing- he did have an early morning tomorrow- but it did reminding him to stock up on his coffee supply.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ LINEBREAK  
**

**That took waaaaaaaaaay too long to finish writing, but I feel like it's way to short:( Anyway PLEASE review! I know that everyone tells you that, but PLEASSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. Well, this is Darkside signing off. Btw, if you have any questions just review or PM me. Remember to adress it to Darkside. :) REVIEW! BUT ALSO FAVORTIE! Please don't flame me cuz flames will be used to bake my cookies. But if you review, YOU MAY HAVE A VIRTUAL COOKIE(::)  
**


End file.
